


Gravity Falls Transcripts: The Case of Seraph Corp.

by BloodatDawn666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Older Dipper Pines, transcript, unusual style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodatDawn666/pseuds/BloodatDawn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sixteen year old Dipper has gotten into some trouble getting involved with a new company in Gravity Falls.  This time though he didn't go looking for trouble, trouble came to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls Transcripts: The Case of Seraph Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is screwed up it was really hard to get this to look the way I wanted to and I couldn't even get it close to perfect. If it bothers you a lot if you give me some way to to contact you I will send you a word document or a PDF or some kind of link that has the correct formatting that I originally had in mind. 
> 
> This story will be told though a mixture of police transcripts, diary pages, written reports, email chains, message board posts, blog posts, phone transcripts, letters, and some text message conversations. 
> 
> I really wanted to do something new and not do a traditional format for this story and I would also really like to make a series from this if liked enough. 
> 
> I encourage comments of any type and I will always try to interact as much as I can.  
> \---  
> There is an update at the end of this chapter with a bunch of information if you want to know where I have been or want an update on one of my other stories.

# The Interrogation of “Dipper” Pines

# Case 16 97828 8/1

Subject is suspected of holding a criminal, theft of private property, breaking and entering, and theft of cooperate documents.

**Interviewer: Detective James T. Warren**  
Interviewee: “Dipper” Pines (Real name not stated)  
[Start time: 08:07:08]

 

**James Warren:**

 

 

 

 

**Dipper Pines:**

 

**James Warren:**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Dipper Pines:**

 

**James Warren:**

 

**Dipper Pines:**

 

**James Warren:**

 

**Dipper Pines:**

 

 

 

**James Warren:**

 

**Dipper Pines:**

 

****James Warren:****

 

****Dipper Pines:****

 

**James Warren:  
**

**Dipper Pines:**

 

  **James Warren:**

**Dipper Pines:**

 

**Jame's Warren:**

 

 

 

| 

Please state your name and age for the record.

 

[Subject Dipper Pines remains silent]

 

Come on kid we’re just trying to figure out what happened.

 

I’m not going to tell you anything you want to know so what’s even the point of any of this? You don’t have any proof I did anything, the only reason you would charge me is because you’re in Seraph’s pockets. 

 

Right now Seraph is the only one who’s actually cooperating with us. Besides even if we don’t get you on this you’re record is quiet extensive and you’re only 17.

 

We’ve looked at you background. What happened to you? Up until age 12 you were a perfectly functioning and well behaved kid. No run in’s with the law perfect grades besides gym.

 

Really kid what happened? That summer you had some altercations with the Gravity Falls incompetent police force. You were put under investigation by the ETSPN(Agent Powers and Trigger). Then from there it all went down hill. You started acting out in class and you never even went to High School.

 

Credit card fraud, theft, trespassing, impersonation, all of these things can get you into big trouble. Might even have to try you as an adult.

 

[SUBJECT DIPPER PINES SCOFFS]

 

Do you think that I’m scared of you? Really because I can tell you I’ve been through a whole lot and some dumb prison cell doesn’t scare me. Trust me if I was still scared of your type I wouldn’t be doing any of this.

 

Just state your name for the record.

 

Dipper Pines if it’s that important to you.

 

Your real name.

 

Good luck on getting that out of me.

 

[OFFICER JAMES WARREN SIGHS RUBBING OVER HIS FACE]

 

If you aren’t going to talk to me about what happened with Seraph then will you talk to me about what happened to make you give up on a good life?

 

Boring life.

 

Huh?

 

Boring, safe and good is boring.

 

Do you wish you could go back?

 

I can’t.

 

S-

 

[OFFICER JAMES WARREN IS CUT OFF BY DIPPER PINES]

 

No, I know what you’re going to say. I can’t and you couldn’t possibly understand or believe why. You would think that I was crazy and maybe I am but really you wouldn’t understand.

 

[LONG PERIOD OF SILENCE]

 

Fine have it your way kid. I have other people to interview.

 

[JAMES WARREN LEAVES THE INTEROGATION ROOM]  
  
---|---  
  
[End time:08:11:52]

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never really read any of my other content this section is not for you.  
> \---  
> Hey guys I know I haven't updated since the beginning of the summer. Which ended up being a lot more busy then I thought it would be. (More I ended up making my own film and that was what I had to focus on). I'm also just getting off a huge writers block for my fan fiction. 
> 
> I'm going to be taking my projects a lot slower now and you might see some of my old work go away. Do not panic it's temporary I'm not happy with some of them and I would like to re-write a large chunk of them. I will not take anything down unless I have a rewritten version to replace it. 
> 
> Being fan fiction this is kind of a one man operation but if anyone is interested in wanting to beta for me or just be someone to bounce ideas off of let me know and I'll get in contact. 
> 
> I will return to most if not all of my stories. Right now I'm going to go by what is the most popular for what I return to but if you have any special requests on what you would like me to up date on, every request will either get 1 rewrite of a chapter from that story or a new chapter completely if I don't feel like I have something to rewrite.


End file.
